Sunshine Boy
by xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx
Summary: Broken, much more the Harry ever was. But he had to keep it hidden, keep that positive sunny attitude for Harry and Uma's sake. He had to be fine. He had to.
1. chapter 1

**Since they made Gil a character on fan fiction... a multi-chapter I can start but know I won't finish. So yippee!**

 **Warning: rated T for child abuse and my OT3. Might be other stuff later.**

 **UPDATE: I had to fix the timeline, because it's supposed to be Pre-Descendants, but I wrote about the Lost Revenge, which is after the movie.**

* * *

Gil woke up in a really, really bad mood. It had been another bad night. Everyone knew that Captain Hook and Ursula were terrible to their kids, but they didn't know anything about Gaston. Not to mention Junior and Bronze as well.

 _"Not even worthy of the Gaston name."_

Those were always the words that cut deep. Literally, as he stared at his wrist, the scars just covered by his gloves. He knew sometime he'd have to switch to long sleeves like Harry and Uma, but he was trying to hold out as long as possible. He had to be the light, funny, dumb guy for Harry's, Uma's, and his sake.

He knew Mal and her gang were said to have it bad, but he also knew that it was nothing close to the truth. Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil only gave verbal abuse. They were obsessed with an heir to rule over Auradon.

Ursula didn't care about that. She wanted to rule herself. An heir didn't matter. So Uma wore long sleeves to cover scars, some little round circles and some longer lines from tentacles. She smirked her way out of it, acting perfectly. She took care of the little ones in ways her mother couldn't even dream about. Her role as a caring mother had spread far, and all of the villains children loved her (with an exception of Mal's gang) and gave smiles to her to help brighten her day. With all that, she seemed to be fine, and mostly, she was.

Harry was insane. There was no questioning it. Many nights Captain Hook would rant on how he was worthless and nothing compared to (his oh so evil daughter) Harriet, the eldest. Many times he'd tried to cut off his hand, Gil and Uma stopping him every time. Hook and sword scars lined his arms and back, most from his father but a few self-inflicted. So Uma tries to show affection to him, and Gil blabbers on whatever's on his mind. Usually he talks about 'Shrimpy' and thought Uma hates it, they know it helps Harry.

Gil, however, was one of those mysterious types. Not even Uma and Harry knew much about. He never talked about his personal life and would always switch topics when the subject came up.

But as he watched the sunrise, he only thought about how long it would be before they find out what happens in his house.

The truth was that every day his father would yell about why he couldn't just die and leave them alone. His brothers would beat him up. His room was in the basement with a barred window and a carpet. He ate scraps of scraps, not getting nearly anything to eat most nights. Almost all the time he was starving, more than a normal Isle citizen. And emotion abuse was Bronze's specialty. Gil was more broken than Harry, but he hid it.

Hid it very well.

Gil stretched, wincing as he realized he was in a small pool of blood. The door swung open to reveal Junior and Bronze. Pure fear clouded the youngest brother's eyes.

"Well, well, the runt's awake," Bronze stated thoughtfully. Runt. They didn't even say Gil's name. Because, technically, he didn't have one.

Gil was what he called himself. Because he was like a fish out of water. Watching everyone else breath while he was slowly dying. He didn't even have the self-esteem to give himself a better name.

But no one called him Gil. Not even Harry and Uma. They didn't know his name, and they barely relied on him. He was just there, in the background, meant to protect the important ones.

"You need to stop being such a bother to Dad, because you're nothing, runt," Junior sneered.

Gil's eyes were downcast as he felt tears escape. His brothers smiled. "You're very lucky, already broke from last night. We could give some sympathy. Do you deserve it?"

"No," Gil murmured, staring at his hands as tears spilled.

"How right you are," the twins replied in unison before starting the 'Morning Routine.'

The second Junior left, Gil was shaking. Hiccuping sobs were heard as he kneeled in a nice large pool of blood. Bronze stared down at his younger brother. Gil's sobs slowly increased. Bronze was scary when they were alone.

"Don't speak a word about this to anyone," Bronze hissed, but there was no hostility backed in his voice. Bronze kneeled down and lowered his voice. "I'll save you something for breakfast. I've tried to get Junior to see, but he's in control of me. I'm sorry, Gil." Bronze watched as his little brother's head shoot up at the name. Gaston the Third then pulled Gil into a gentle hug before getting up to leave.

Gil blinked. Tears of relief flooded his eyes as he rushed to the first aid kit to patch up his wounds and pulled on clothes for the day to hide the bandages.

"KID GET UP HERE NOW!" Gil whimpered as he scrambled up the stairs at his father's call. Gaston was in his 'best' mood in the morning, when he was just awake. However, getting him mad would only result in... Gil barely wanted to think about the part as he rubbed a small circular dent on his arm.

When he was upstairs, Gaston cleaned off his crossbow, eyeing Gil. "Cook breakfast," he said simply. Gil gulped and nodded, walking into the kitchen.

"FASTER!" Gaston roared, shooting an arrow. Gil flinched as it whizzed past his ear. He silently thanked that his father was a professional archer. He scurried into the kitchen, despite the pain jolting though his legs from the morning. Gil grabbed as many eggs as he could from the broken-down-fridge, and some stale bread for toast. He quickly made enough for his father and brothers, taking it out to them.

Gaston took one look at the food and scoffed. "This is terrible! Absolutely disgusting! How old is this?!"

"We're on the Isle," Gil whispered meekly, "there's nothing better."

"DID YOU TALK BACK?!" His father shouted.

Gil stared at Bronze hopefully, but the boy only snickered. His eyes teared up as he realized that the whole time the older boy was just messing with his emotions. He didn't really have any sympathy.

Gaston took the moment to shoot his crossbow. Gil screamed when it hit right above his wrist. Again, Gaston was professional, so it didn't do and major damage, but it still hurt. Really badly.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Gaston yelled. Gil flinched and nodded, running as fast as his legs could take him outside.

As soon as he was safely away from his family, he gritted his teeth and pulled out the arrow. Another scream followed as he ripped off his bandanna and pressed it on the wound. More tears fell down his face as he huddled in a small ball for about five minutes.

"Hey." Gil's head shot up to see Uma. Her compassionate face that Gil loved so much. He wanted nothing more than run into her arms and beg for her affection, something to make his life a little better. But he had to stay fine. So he wiped at his face and smiled.

"Hey, Shrimpy," he replied cheerfully, giving into that dumb mode. Uma's eyes narrowed. She may be a good actor but Gil was better.

Or so he thought.

"Don't pull that on me. Why were you crying? And why were you bleeding?" Gil was a little shocked Uma cared so much.

"Nothin'," he said, averting his gaze and standing up.

Uma steadied him and stared at his with eyes so sharp the truth nearly forced it's way upon his tongue. "Don't lie to me, Gil."

Her heart broke on Gil's shocked look and the words that followed. "You... know my name?" He asked.

"Yes, I do, and it's a beautiful name," Uma replied, trying to smile. "While people can't breath underwater, you can, because you're special."

Tears filled his eyes as he looked away. "I actually named myself that for the opposite reason."

Uma tried to form a coherent sentance on her tongue to help Gil, but nothing worked. "Let's get back to the shop. Harry is probably waiting."

Close enough. Uma smiled as the two walked back to her mom's Fish and Chips ship, but then frowned.

 _He completely ignored my question._

* * *

 **Whoa! First chapter done! Hopefully I can actually write this thing... but reviews always help =•.•=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter two for everyone! *cricket chirps***

 **Oh well, here's the next chapter. It adds in my OC, Morgan, Morgana's son. He'll take part later in the story as well :)**

 **Warning: child abuse, self-harm, self-hatred, you get the idea.**

* * *

Gil shivered as he and Uma walked back. "So..." he said slowly, then deciding to lie it away. "Look, I got caught by Jay again. The guy hates me so much."

Uma clenched her fists, clearly buying it. "Ugh. I hate them so much. I swear when I get to them..." Gil placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Violence won't solve anything," he said softly. Uma caught the tone of his voice, like he _knew_ from experience. It made her a little suspicious of him. Was he really telling the truth?

"Look at you, Mr. Words of Wisdom," she replied.

Gil shrugged, that innocent shine returning in his eyes. "I dunno, tried fighting a guy for food once. Speaking of which, I'm hungry. Can I get a snack there real quick?" Uma laughed and nodded. Gil smiled, and pushed away the thoughts swarming in his head.

"Are you alright?" Uma asked the question out of the blue.

Gil shrugged and turned his head, more lies spilling from his mouth. "A little hungry, but overall, yeah, I'm good. But, does it really matter? Don't worry about me."

Uma was a little surprised. "Why shouldn't I worry about you?" She asked slowly, afraid of the self-hatred vibe coming off Gil. She had seen it to many times on Harry, and was becoming worried about her second mate.

Gil blinked. "I'm just the muscle, quite replaceable. You're the captain and schemer, Harry takes out the plans, and not to mention your boyfriend, but I'm just the protector. Nothing special. You could swap me out with anyone on the Isle. I should just be happy you choose me, you don't have to worry about me." He was slightly confused on why Uma cared so much. He was replaceable, right?

Uma hated how confused and innocent he sounded, like it was what he really believed all this time. _You're much more than that, Gil,_ she thought. _If you only knew how Harry and I think of you. You're very important to us, just don't hide it._ "Why... would you ever say that about yourself?" She fired back, anger pulsing through her veins. "You're one of mine. You're mine, Gil, what don't you understand?!"

 _You're mine._ The words echoed in each of their heads. Uma felt a small blush creep on her cheeks, while Gil was slack-jawed.

"I... I..." Uma tried to defend herself, but was cut off when Gil hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered gently. "No one has ever cared for me so much." Uma was still, absorbing what he said in that one sentance. No one... _Gaston and his brothers,_ Uma realized.

She slowly pried Gil off her and the two walked into the Fish and Chips Shoppe. Morgan, Morgana's son, looked up at Uma, crossing his arms. "Late, as usual," he said. Uma growled at her cousin.

"I was busy," she snapped back, tightening her grip on Gil. Morgan ran a hand through his teal hair, huffing as he slammed a tray down in front of another customer.

"Whatever. You said that last night, so I had to fill in for night shift." Out of the corner of her eye, Uma thought she saw Harry, a murderous look in his eyes. Morgan and Harry either got along or didn't, there wasn't an in-between.

"Like you don't already do that," Uma spat, grabbing a waitress apron and glaring before filling out an order.

Gil awkwardly slid in next to Harry, who had his eyes closed and was gritting his teeth. The son of Gaston's eyes traveled to Harry's sleeves. "Bad morning?" He asked.

"Shut up Gil," Harry snapped. "You don't know anything with that dumb head of yours. You need to watch what you're saying for once!"

Gil crossed his arms. "I think I know plenty of what I'm talking about." In one swift movement, he grabbed Harry's arm and rolled up the sleeves. Bandages showed from underneath. Harry looked guilty.

Morgan and Uma had stopped bickering as they both looked at the pirate. Uma rushed over to her boyfriend, the mania and self-hatred in his eyes surfacing.

"Harry, it's not worth it," Gil said slowly. Morgan nodded, agreeing quickly before excusing himself to serve another customer.

"Gil, get out," Harry said. Gil's face paled. Harry was acting just like... like... he grabbed his wrist, pain shooting through it like fire rippling under his skin. He turned on his heels and got out of there as fast he could, flashbacks from the morning tearing through his mind.

He walked around back to another small building and climbed up the rickety rope ladder to their little hideout. He knew he'd probably get kicked out of there later but for now he breathed in the salty scent Harry left behind and the shrimp smell from Uma.

He unwrapped his bandanna from his wrist, running some water over it and redoing the dressing. He then sat on a small carpet and stared at the familiar surroundings.

The blue and turquoise colored place was filled with fishnets and seashells and starfish. Some Jolly Rodgers hung around from Harry's dad's ships that were sunk or just didn't sail anymore. Nautilus shells and skull-and-crossbones covered walls. Then of course there was a shredded couch and three makeshift hammocks.

 _Why do they hate me so much? It's not like I say the wrong things at the wrong times, like they keep telling me. They think they're all perfect... wait. No. They think I'm perfect, they think my dad likes me and my brothers stick up for me. They probably think I'm like a Auradon kid, and they don't like that reflecting on themselves. _Gil was brought to realization and frowned. He was nowhere near perfect, he just kept up the act for his best friends' sakes. But now it was becoming too tight of a thread.

He'd have to confess.

But he didn't know how.

How too confess that your father and brothers are abusive to your best friends. Not to mention your best friends you secretly have been crushing on since... _No. None of those thoughts now. They're in love with each other._

He pushed the thoughts aside and clambered in his hammock to fall asleep. _They probably won't notice or care,_ he reasoned.

* * *

"Gil?"

Gil suddenly jolted awake at the shout and turned to the window where he had (so smartly) pulled up the ladder. He walked over to it to see Harry and Uma. "What?" He shouted back angrily. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?!

The trapdoor near the couch flew open, and Gil cursed himself for not locking it. Uma had her hands on her hips, Harry by her side with a relieved look. "We've been looking for you for hours," Uma stated.

Harry moved next to Gil, an unspoken apology firmly set in his eyes. The son of Captain Hook wrapped an arm around his shoulder as the three sat down. "I shouldn't have done that. I just had a really bad morning. My dad was yelling at me again and Harriet ignored it," he clenched his fists.

"Well at least your siblings don't participate in your dad's abuse," Gil muttered under his breath. Harry looked at him.

"What did you say?"

Gil rocked himself, biting his lip. It was either let it out or lie, but Gil wasn't ready to do it yet. "At least your siblings care for you. Mine don't even know my name." He sighed. "You're not the only one that had a bad morning."

Both Uma and Harry were a little confused and surprised. Uma then moved to the two boys, her boys, and hugged them both. "Those people aren't your family, they're just blood relatives. We're family, alright? We trust one another with our brokenness. That's one thing Mal can't say about herself. She just has friends. We're a family and we are so much better than them."

Gil buried his face into her neck, inhaling the shrimp smell. Truthfully, he loved that smell. It was Uma's, and Uma's alone. Nobody else could copy it. The faint scent of sea salt waved off of Harry, and he soaked in both.

Uma then turned to Gil, and he could see the pink dusting her cheeks. "Don't feel like you're left out Gil, alright? You're just as irreplaceable as Harry is. It will always be the three of us, never four, never two. Don't lose yourself."

Gil leaned back. "Alright, what time is it?" He asked, expecting it to be around nine or ten.

Harry checked his watch. "Around noon," he replied. He had the Hook curse where his watch was never right, so he usually gave a vague number.

"Noon?!" Gil shrieked. He shot up faster than you could say 'Beauty and the Beast' and rolled down the ladder. "I have to go," he said quickly, climbing down the sodden planks.

Harry sighed, staring at Uma. Their fingers linked. "When are we going to tell him?" Harry asked.

"When he confesses his life isn't perfect. He needs to not lie to us," Uma replied, leaning on his shoulder. "I want the three of us to become tighter, but I can't risk him if he's like this. He's so into a self-hatred mindset it scares me. But the way it sounds, it sounds like he's not depressed, he just really thinks everyone doesn't care for him." Her fists clenched. "I want to kill Gaston and those twins for breaking him. I hate them more than Mal herself."

"We both do, darlin'. But give him time. Boys are stubborn and willing to do anything for a pretty girl or hot boy, especially Gil. He thinks he's protecting us by acting fine but he's not. He'll come 'round, trust me."

"I hope so," Uma sighed.

* * *

 **Alright, chapter two! I'm gonna start making these longer. And yeah, Gil has a crush on the duo and the duo have a crush on him.**

 **And Morgan just helps be a wingman.**

 **Alright, until next chapter. Byeee!**

 **~Evil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

 **Ahh, I'm becoming to dark... I'm sorry. I don't want to make this M rated, really, but I can't help it. Please, if you don't like dark stuff, quit this story now.**

Gil rushed back home, trying to not trip over anything. _I'm late, Dad's gonna be so mad,_ he realized. He ran inside, closing the door behind him. He hoped and prayed Gaston hadn't yelled for him yet.

"Why are you back so late?!" Gil tensed, turning to see Junior tapping his foot. He opened and closed his mouth but no sounds came out. "Get lunch ready!" Junior shouted. "Or I'll tell Dad you're late!"

Gil nodded hurriedly, before zipping in the kitchen and making lunch and pouring a cheap beer in mugs. Junior and Bronze had turned twenty a few months ago, so Gaston just let them do whatever. Gil however, was still sixteen. Which meant he couldn't have _anything._ Literally.

"KID HURRY UP!" Gaston shouted angrily. "LEFOU WAS BETTER THAN YOU!" Gil had heard that multiple times. And since LeFou was in Auradon, that kinda, stung.

Gil laid out lunch quickly, then headed back for the door. Maybe he could steal some money and buy another meal at the chip shop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gil froze. Gaston's voice was cold and calm. Not yelling. However, that voice meant much, much worse than usual punishment. Gil gulped.

 _Come on, you can do this. Just say one word._

"Out," he said quietly.

" _What_ did you say?" Gaston said emotionlessly. His cold glare nearly made Gil plead and grovel at his father's feet. His legs were already shaking. Gil searched around frantically, then his eyes laid rest on a sword on the wall. _Thank you Harry for the lessons._

"I'm going out," Gil said more confidently, inching toward the sword. "With Harry and Uma." He smirked. "You know, the Uma who made you go bottom-up when she was _ten._ "

Bronze and Junior shared a look. Gaston was steaming. "You little..." He fired his crossbow, straight for Gil's chest. A kill shot.

But Gil was too quick for him. He had grabbed the sword. The crossbow was old, so the shot was slow. Gil stepped to the side and struck it down. He suddenly paled, realizing what he did. Gil sheathed the sword and ran out of there, stealing some stuff along the way, because he already did enough, who cared if he agrivated his father more?

"GIL!" Gaston roared, effectively stopping the boy for a second at his name. Gaston had never, never said his name. It was always "kid" or "you" or "boy." Gil spun on his heels, sword drawn in case. Bronze and Junior were close behind.

When Gaston raised his crossbow again, Gil ran for it.

Too late.

The arrow pierced Gil's shoulder, and he crumbled to the ground. Bronze and Junior grabbed him, but he thrashed away and kept on running. _Uma, Harry, help. Please,_ he silently begged. _I'll confess everything, just..._

"Now what do we have here?" Gil skid to a stop, relief filling his eyes as he stared at his two best friends. Both had swords drawn and were immediately in a protective stance. Uma clicked her tongue. "I thought we've been over this, Gaston. I protect what's mine. And Gil is certainly my property, since you never seem to care."

Gaston snorted. "You want a loser like him? Huh? The only thing he's good for is being a punching bag for my boys. Keep him." Gil's eyes watered. "He's not my son."

 _He's not my son. He's not my son. He's not my son._

Now Gil realized why he stayed with Gaston. Why he let his brothers beat him up. He had been Gil Legume. He was the most feared male villain's son. The son of the villain who tried to kill the former King of Auradon. He was ready to go back to Gaston, to let them beat him up and do whatever they want. Just to be his son again.

But Harry and Uma wouldn't have it. They growled and stormed off with Gil. Leaving Gaston and the twins laughing joyously at their luck.

Gil was no longer their problem. Because Gil Legume was no more.

It was just Gil now.

 **Really sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to cut it off there. Yeah... I know. Gaston is a terrible father. What's new?**

 **So that's why he's never mentioned as "Gil Legume" in the books. Or at least, my theory. Because Legume is Gaston's last name, wouldn't it be Gil's? We already have Harry Hook and Carlos de Vil. Plus Chad Charming. So last names aren't uncommon. And Gaston, for once, actually has a last name, so why isn't it mentioned?**

 **Well, that's my theory. Until next time!**

 **~Evil**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is not dead! Because if it was I'd be dead. *stares off with scared face*** **Seriously though, one of my internet friends XxVallirenxX (Val) would kill me...**

 **Still everyone is calling Gil the dumb guy with all brawn and no brain. Does this story mean nothing to you?! Gil is so precious and a cinnamon-roll, and I must protect him with my LIFE. Even though I'm torturing him...**

 **Warnings: sad, suicidal thoughts, blood, slavery, mentions of fratricide, and TORTURE.**

* * *

Gil tried not to cry after Uma and Harry had pulled out the arrow and patched up his wounds. He tried, so hard. But the second the three were back in base he just let loose.

Both Harry and Uma froze. Gil didn't blame them. He never cried in front of them. But it reality he was just a big, stupid crybaby. He pushed them away from him. Why bother helping the dumb muscle? Uma was just lying to make Harry feel better.

Nobody cared about him. He didn't need sympathy.

He wasn't weak.

He was born on the Isle.

He was going to show his strength. He already had physical strength, now he needed mental and emotional strength.

With a new mindset, Gil's cries subsided. Harry and Uma looked in disbelief as mania filled his eyes.

He was strong, he was going to...

"No, Gil!" Gil snapped out of his thoughts, seeing Harry and Uma clinging onto him like a lifeline. "Don't lose yourself. Please. We know you're not perfect. We know about your life. But please, Gil, don't be corrupted by the Isle's darkness."

No. He couldn't be that weak pushover here. He couldn't rely on Harry and Uma. He'd be mentally dead. Trying to be perfect but ending up self-harming. He had to be strong, what he failed to do for so long.

Uma and Harry were horrified as Gil firmly pushed them away, an emotionless expression on his face. Slowly he smirked. "Well, well, well," he drew out. He blinked away any remaining tears and stood up.

He was ready. Ready to get either promoted to a more promising position in the crew, or kicked off and defending himself. He wouldn't go begging back to Gaston, no. He'd beat up his once-brothers and threaten Gaston to ever cross paths with him again. He'd become feared among the Isle, no one able to touch him.

Gil was ready to embrace the darkness that comforted the Isle citizens, the only friend they ever had.

But something stopped him at last moment before his old self was gone forever.

Harry peered in his eyes, the insanity reflecting in his own. "Don't do it," he whispered. "I'm barely holding on. You lose yourself, and me. Please."

Gil shook his head. He couldn't hurt Harry. He couldn't hurt Uma.

"Harry... Uma..." he whispered, before crumbling to the ground and sobbing.

Harry caught the boy, holding on tightly, fearing he might lose the both of them. Uma clutched her boys tighter to her chest. She was the mother, the caring one. She couldn't let them be hurt.

"Shh. It's alright, Gil. It's alright. Just shh," Uma soothed. She knew how this was affecting Gil.

Gil sobbed, burying himself into Harry's neck. "Why do I always have to suffer?" He whispered. "I'm never going to get to Auradon. Not with Beast and Belle as rulers."

They had known for the longest time that was Gil's dream. He didn't belong here, on the Isle.

Harry slowly pulled out Gil's ponytail, running his fingers through the blond's shoulder-length hair. "It's alright," he said softly. "We've got you."

Gil sniffed, retreating. "I'm so pathetic. I shouldn't be crying. Pathetic excuse for a villain. You guys don't deserve me."

"Now, don't go hating yourself," Uma immediately chided. "We love you the way you are. Please, Gil."

"I've been trying to keep up the act. It was so easy at first but you two just keep getting mad at me and throwing me out of the shop. I have nowhere to go now..." Gil sobbed again. "I don't understand why my d... Gaston hates me so much! Why am I never good enough?!"

Harry closed his eyes. "It's somethin' about siblings. Once you have an eldest, the others don't matter. I go through it too, Gil."

"But your sisters at least stand up for you! They love you! Junior and Bronze want to kill me," Gil confessed. "They always try and hurt me and I don't understand why."

Harry pulled Gil into his chest. "It's alright, Gil." He soothed. Gil sobbed harder, Harry petting his hair repeatedly.

Uma could only stare at her lover and soon-to-be lover, her heart twisting this way and that as she tried to say something helpful, but nothing came out of her mouth. Instead, she touched Gil's shoulder. He flinched.

"Is this bad?" He asked quietly, wiping his tears. "Am I messing up again?" Gil blinked away his tears, trying and failing to put a smile on his face. He fumbled with his hands, nervously searching his friend's eyes. Was he going to be thrown out?

"Gil, Gil stop," Uma ordered. Harry pulled Gil to snuggled back into him, so both boys were facing Uma. "Stop thinking you're so unworthy. Stop trying to hide your feelings."

"But this is all wrong," he argued. "I should be protecting you, not the other way around. My home life shouldn't matter. You two are so important. The only heir of Ursula and the only son of Captain Hook. I'm just another Gaston kid."

Harry and Uma exchanged glances, before the former wrapped his hands around Gil's waist, his hook long discarded. The blond tensed up at the action, blushing slightly.

Uma moved to kneel in front of him. "Gil, you are important. You're important to us. Don't you understand?"

Gil tried to squirm out of Harry's grasp. To deny this. To branch away. That's what he was always supposed to do. He wasn't supposed to be in the spotlight, the center of attention.

Uma cupped Gil's face, seeing how he froze and his eyes flickered between Uma and her hand. But he never met her eyes.

"We've been friends since forever. It's always been us against the world," she said softly. "We've been together much longer than Mal and her brats. And..."

She shook her head. "We have something they don't."

Gil was confused. Very confused. "What?"

Uma lifted Gil's chin so their eyes could meet. "Love," she whispered, like a quiet declaration.

She slowly pulled Gil's face closer to hers, letting him back away if he chose.

Uma felt Gil's lips on hers, and he tasted so sweet, so happy, perfect.

Gil however, was stock-still. Maybe they were just playing with his emotions like the twins?

Harry's arms tightened around Gil's waist, and he gasped out in pain as they squeezed bruises. He jolted away.

Harry didn't like this. _Harry_ was meant for Uma. What in the world was he doing? Harry would kill him.

Gil pulled away from the two and climbed down the ladder, fast. Tears rushed to his face.

He was utterly homeless.

* * *

Gil cried in an alleyway, trying to keep his sobs quiet.

Why was he born such a mistake? Why was he so worthless?

 _Because you're the stupid third son of Gaston. Oh wait, you're not even his kid anymore. Haha, my mistake._

Gil clenched his head.

 _Look at yourself compared to them, scrawny. Nothing. You can barely do five chin-ups while they do twenty. You can lift a table on your head? They can lift two. You're dumb, they fake it to get the girl._

 _Stop! Stop!_ Gil mentally cried. _Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!_

"Now that's no way to talk to your brothers." Gil's eyes opened as he stared at Junior and Bronze.

A tiny, little spark of hope lit in him. But the twins saw it and squished it.

"We've gotten bored, and Dad has, an," Junior exchanged glances with Bronze, "idea."

Gil was then forcefully pulled up and then thrown to the ground again. His nose bled, and his arm wasn't angled right. Ow.

Junior and Bronze snickered as they picked him up and walked on, throwing him down every now and then.

Gil was hauled to the doorstep, thrown on it as Junior and Bronze knocked. "Boys?" Gaston said fondly, before glaring down at Gil. "Oh," he wrinkled his nose and grabbed Gil, tossing him effortlessly inside.

Gil fell to the ground again, hearing his family's snickers. He shakily tried to pick himself up, and Gaston threw him in a chair. "Sit still, boy," he ordered.

Gil obeyed, even as Bronze sat on him, nearly straddling him, as he licked his lips and pulled off Gil's bull head necklace. He stared at it for a moment before tossing it aside.

Gil immediately felt something around his neck. A dog collar. Heat rose to his cheeks. Why was he wearing a _dog collar_?

"Bronze," Junior passed something to the younger boy. A glue gun. Gil's eyes widened.

Bronze took the icon, Gaston's bow, and glued it to Gil's collar. Then he twisted it around and hot-glued them buckle.

Gaston whispered in his ear. "You belong to me. You will do as I say, or what my boys say. You have no place in this home as my son, only my slave."

Gil's eyes watered, and Bronze laughed, leaning in closer. Gil tried to avoid his brother's gaze. He'd never seen this side of Bronze. Usually Junior did a lot of the work.

"You better listen to him, cuz we're allowed to punished you whenever we want."

Gil shook with fear, but nodded, as Bronze smiled and let him go.

This would be a nightmare.

* * *

 **Argh. I can't let this go above T but it's so hard. So so so so so so hard.**

 **I'm trying to lighten up the mood. I'll get there.**

 **Yeah... slow updates, sorry.**

 **~Evil**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well... Val is gonna kill me. Don't trust her with a flintlock. Ever. Ever.**

 **So people have told me just to move it to M, but I'm afraid I can't. You see, I'm not an adult yet and I have _very_ overprotective parents that actually _read my work,_ hence why I am not cursing or doing anything M rated. To** **be safe, I'm going to involve the child abuse less and less, because I cannot trust my dark mind. I hope you understand.**

 **Plus, I have parental restrictions on AO3, so I can't write there... _the place where they have tons of Sea Three shipping... _**

**The struggle is real, my friends. *sigh***

* * *

Uma paced the room, back and forth, back and forth. Tears brimmed her eyes, and Harry grasped her shoulders.

Did Gil not like them in that way?

That was the only thing she could think of at the moment. Maybe she just stole his first kiss and he was terrified about his best friend doing that.

She had to apologize. They both did.

Uma grabbed Harry's arm and tugged him to the ladder. A silent message relayed between the two. Harry's eyes softened from their usual crazy look, and nodded grimly.

They were going to find Gil, and somehow let him see the truth.

* * *

Gil shoved his hands in his pockets as he hung his head, walking down the street. He could see the looks, hear the whispers, _feel the tension._

"Look at him."

"That collar. Is that from a dog?"

"You dimwit, don't you know what it means?! Someone owns him!"

"Like a slave?"

"Exactly!"

Gil pulled up the collar on his vest, trying to hide tears frantically as he quickened his pace.

Where he was going, he wasn't sure.

He just needed some air.

 _"Well, well," Junior drew thoughtfully. It was just him and Gil at the moment, Bronze was gone._

 _Gil shivered, staring at the ground in a fetal position. "What do you want?" He asked quietly._

 ** _Slap._**

 _Gil's hand touched the red mark on his face, staring up at Junior. "Don't talk back to me," he spat, making sure to haul Gil up before kicking him in the stomach and leaving._

Gil exhaled, before realizing where he was.

Ursula's Fish and Chips.

His eyes widened as he took a step back, already thinking a million different punishments Harry would give him for the... incident.

"Well hiya there Gilly." Gil was stock-still, color draining from his face and tears forming.

"I'm sorry," he whispered once Harry circled to face him properly. When he saw Harry stiffen up, he immediately protected his face, feeling the throb of the purpling bruise. More would break him.

Harry gently removed Gil's hands. "Let's get you inside," he said softly. Gil looked puzzled as Harry pulled him inside the shop-gently at that-and sat him down.

Uma, meanwhile, was angry. She slammed a tray down, while Morgan was trying to ease her.

"Uma, relax, you're not thinking straight," he tried.

"Shut _up_ Morgan," she yelled, before ripping off her apron and seating herself at the table.

"Now what's got your tentacles in a bunch?" Harry asked. Uma looked up, steaming. She turned and hit the T.V. On it appeared a boy of sixteen, with _perfect_ chestnut hair and _perfect_ hazel eyes in a _perfect_ royal blue suit.

"Crown Prince Benjamin Florian Beast has made a decree of the children of villains coming to Auradon. Just appeared seconds ago, it seems the daughter of the Evil Queen, son of Cruella de Vil, son of Jafar, and daughter of... Maleficent," Snow White hesitated on the part, "have been invited."

"Why does Mal get _everything_?!" Uma screeched, not caring about how she was making a show.

Gil tried to get out of Harry's grip, but the red clad boy only tightened it. "Uma," he drawled.

The teal-haired girl looked up. "Harry," she acknowledged, then paused. "Gil..."

Gil was pretty sure there was more hostility in her voice when she said his name. He buried his face in his hands, wrenching away from Harry and seating himself in a small corner table.

Uma's hands immediately slammed on the table. Gil jolted and looked up, wide bambi eyes filled with tears. " _Don't run away from us_ ," she growled out.

Gil whimpered, nodding fearfully.

Harry placed a hand on Uma's shoulder, and the girl relaxed a bit. They were both ticked off, with him.

"I'll... I'll go sit on the step," Gil muttered.

Uma's eyes narrowed. "Morgan, watch him."

The son of Morgana nearly let out a irritated sigh but shut his mouth the second Uma sent a look. "Fine, whatever."

Morgan grabbed Gil's shoulder and lead them out on the step. "Alright, whatcha do to get them ticked off?" He asked.

Gil shrugged, looking down as red tinted his cheeks. "Harry probably wants to kill me."

"Why? Those two can barely lay a finger on you."

Gil shook his head. "Uma kissed me... and... Harry didn't like it..."

Morgan suddenly threw his head back and let out a howl of laughter. Once he calmed down, he stared back at Gil's confused face. "You mean you never knew?!" He gasped.

Gil looked even more lost. "Knew... what?"

"They're _madly_ in love with you!" He chuckled. "Geez, all I hear is Uma pacing her room muttering about you and Harry! And Harry, alright, **Harry**."

Gil thought about it. How banishment was only about an hour on the step. Harry most of the times was out with him, letting run boy rest on his shoulder. Uma always kept him close.

He just thought it was for safety and his friends cared for him a tiny bit.

Morgan pulled Gil in for a side-hug. "Well, now that I've given you the talk, I think it's safe to take you back in." He stood up and offered a hand took Gil, who took it slowly.

Uma watched as the two headed inside, and nearly did a double take once Morgan sent her _that look._

 _Gil knew._

* * *

"So, love, you know our little secret?" Harry hissed in Gil's ear. They were back in their little hideout, and Gil wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. Scared, about what would happen next, and happy to know someone _really cared_ for him.

Uma must've seen the look on Gil's face. "Oh gods, Gil. No, that's a border I will never cross. And we're only sixteen!"

Relief filled Gil's face as his attention turned to Harry, who seemed to not understand that concept.

"Harry, slow it down a notch," Uma ordered. "We're not gonna throw him on the bed the second after we confess." Harry whined but obeyed, placing a chaste kiss on Gil's forehead. Gil looked down and blushed.

"Listen, Gil. If Morgan didn't clear things up, we've had a crush on you. We've fallen in love with our little sunshine boy. But if you don't have feelings back, we'll just go on like nothing happened. You'll still be our best friend and we'll never make a move."

Gil's eyes teared up. Those words were coming from Uma.

"Oh shoot, okay, okay, now don't cry. We'll let you go, it's alright," Uma immediately stop her advances.

Gil shook his head. "No! It just... someone actually caring for me..."

Harry and Uma exchanged glances before settling them down in a group hug. "So is that a yes?" Harry asked hopefully, only to get smacked by Uma.

Gil only replied by tackling Harry in a hug, then kissing him deeply. Suddenly realizing his action, he pulled away, blushing and fumbling with the hem of his vest.

Harry was dazed, giving a blissful grin to Uma.

The son of Gaston was beat red. "Erm... I..." He spluttered. He backed up a bit, curling into an embarrassed ball.

Uma smiled, slowly prying Gil's hands and making him look up.

"Well, I guess I blew off my steam. Sorry, Gil, I didn't mean to snap at you," she sighed, "why did you never tell us about those idiots?"

Gil stiffened, feeling the collar itch his neck. "I didn't want to bother you. I thought that since you already have so much going on. I didn't want to put any more worry and stress on you. I made a mask and used it so well it didn't seem like a mask anymore."

Harry and Uma had never heard him say something so deep before. Uma looped her arms around his neck. "Gil..." she whispered, then stopped.

Gil's heart froze as she pulled down his vest collar.

Revealing that thing he dreaded.

Harry and Uma stared at the icon, then back up to Gil's eyes.

"Gil... how...?"

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

 **It's slightly shorter than I wanted to be, but I tried to make it a little lighter because the next chapter will be a little darker.**

 **At least Uma and Harry confessed. Well, Morgan confessed for them _._**

 ** _Of course I do all the work._**

 **Basically. Anyways, I didn't make Morgan for no reason...**

 ** _Yeah, so I can babysit Jill and Percy. Gil could've done that!_**

 **Do you want to no longer exist? I can erase you.**

 ** _..._**

 **Thought so. So until next time!**

 **~Evil**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well looke here another update...**

 **I really need to get these stories finished, so this will be a time skip about 5 months. Gil is still on the run away from Harry and Uma and his family, hiding for those 5 months.**

 **Warning: same, though talk of suggestive scenes.**

* * *

 _Five months. Five months and no Gil._

They had tried to hold on to hope. They raced for a ship called the Lost Revenge, gathered their friends as crew. But Uma and Harry were worried, traumatized by the thought of Gil being hurt or possibly killed.

Uma fitted on her pirate hat, and rubbed her forehead. Harry laid a hand on her back in comfort, avoiding any bruises. Morgan gave a pitying look whenever he could, and tried to help.

"C'mere cous," he murmered one day, letting Uma rest on his shoulder. "He'll turn up. I know it. He's a LeGume, don't matter if it's not his last name. He's stronger than his brothers and father _combined_. I bet they'd all go runnin' off to their mommies if they went through what he's going through."

"I know, I'm just worried." She ran her fingers through Harry's hair, smiling a bit as his eyes closed instinctively and he smiled, leaning into her touch.

"He'll turn up, I promise," Morgan affirmed.

"Captain! Captain!" Desiree gasped, running in. Uma stared at the blond girl, wondering what must be so important. "It's Gil!"

Uma and Harry were up and alert immediately. Uma nearly knocked Morgan aside (with him scrambling to get out of the way) and ran outside.

"Get off me!" Uma froze at the shout.

Gil looked thinner than he usually did, blood caking his clothes, scabs and scars covering his face and arms. His eyes held a broken look. "Please, just let me go!" He struggled against the crew. Jonas and Gonzo tightened their grip as Bonny held him from behind.

"Gil!" Harry and Uma rushed to the teen, noticing how he flinched away from them.

"Please don't run," Uma said, pulling him in a hug. She signaled for her crew to let go. "We'll be at the ship. Please don't disturb us."

"Aye aye Captain."

* * *

Harry kept hold on a struggling Gil as Uma locked the door to the captain's quarters. Harry eventually made him sit in a wooden chair.

"Gil, don't _ever_ run away from us," Uma commanded. "We were worried sick. Five months. Five whole months."

Gil looked around. "Nice ship," he commented.

"Don't try to pull that on us," Harry growled. He wrapped his hands around Gil's waist and jerked him forward, making the other fall into his chest. He nearly ripped out Gil's cap to let his hair fall free as the pirate slammed their lips together.

Gil whimpered at the aggressiveness, but Harry didn't show any mercy. "You ran away from us for _five months_ Gil. You're not getting anywhere without some kind of punishment," Uma told him.

The thin boy only whimpered again, and Harry realized something. "Oh shoot, we oughtta get ya cleaned up. Sorry, love."

Uma sighed as they headed back to their old hideout, where they had running water. She watched Harry practically drag Gil to the bathroom, and their argument as the water turned on.

"Harry-mph! It's so cold!"

"One, this is the Isle, and two, I'm _not_ letting you walk around with five month old stink on ya."

"Don't watch me shower, pervert!"

"Shut up, Gil. It's not like I haven't seen ya stripped before."

Uma listened in, snickering. She knew that Gil was probably beet-red. Harry chuckled from inside the bathroom.

"Let's get ya dried off now."

Soon enough, Harry dragged Gil out, and Uma was a little flustered when she realized the latter wore only a pair of shorts. Gil's face was red and he closed his eyes. "I'm scarred for life."

"It's not like I did anything in the shower, Gilly. Just washed your hair and cleaned ya, because you weren't gonna do it yourself." He let Gil sit in his lap, and the son of Gaston was redder than before. "Relax, I'm not gonna do anything. Get your mind outta the gutter. Uma just needs to patch you up."

Uma snickered before cleaning up some of the cuts with alcohol, then wrapping them up. Gil looked guilty, which in a way he was. Harry gently pulled Gil back, as the younger leaned into him.

"Tired, love?" Harry asked gently. Gil nodded, his eyes fluttering as he gave a (rather cute) yawn. Harry shifted so Gil could rest against his neck. "Go to sleep, Gil. It's alright."

Gil looked up at the two. "'M sorry."

Uma ran a hand down his golden hair. "It's alright. Just don't scare us, please."

Gil nodded, snuggling against Harry, who smiled fondly.

When he fell asleep, Harry looked at Uma, nodding. She quickly grabbed a small pocketknife. Lifting the wrenched collar two finger-widths away from his neck, she cut the material slowly, trying not to make any sound.

If Uma hated one thing other than Gil's self-hatred, it was the twisted loyalty he had towards his family. They abused him, used him as a slave, but yet he'd still protect them. Uma growled lightly as it snapped off, immediately tearing the thing to shreds with her bare hands.

Harry only gave her a grim nod as his arms wove tighter around their precious sunshine boy.

"Harr'?" Gil slurred, immediately hushed by said person. Gil nodded weakly and fell back asleep.

"Sleep, pretty boy, it's alright," Uma whispered. "We're here. You're safe."

* * *

Ben looked out to the Isle, as Evie was working on his Cotillion suit. "Evie..." he asked slowly. "I was wondering. Does Gaston have a son?"

Evie smiled lightly. "Yes, he does. Pig-headed twins that shouldn't be brought here. But, if you're asking..." Ben opened his mouth, and Evie shushed him. "His youngest son, Gil, was once a friend of mine."

"Once?"

"We were both taught the 'beauty over brains' thing growing up, Gil was taught only his looks mattered. We were pretty close for awhile, brother and sister-like. Until he told me something after I met Mal."

Ben looked confused. "What?"

Evie frowned. "If you want to bring him over, you'll have to bring Harry, the son of Captain Hook, and Uma, the daughter of Ursula, too."

"Why?"

Evie sighed at how naïve Ben was. "Because they're in love with each other."

* * *

 **Hey... look I know it's short. I promise the next one won't be. But just a heads up this was sort of a mini-project and I plan on finishing it in the next chapter or two (or three)**

 **Thank you for being paitent!**

 **~Evil**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the hiatus. I've just been pretty stressed about school and some personal issues came up and I also have like NO free time anymore so... *sigh* I apologize on keeping you waiting.**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **Warning: same for legit EVERY chapter.**

* * *

Gil woke up in Harry's embrace, immediately blushing and trying to wiggle out of it. Harry shook his head, and grabbed Gil's wrists to stop him, pulling him back gently.

Uma smiled slowly at him. "Hey there."

Gil winced as Harry pulled his wrists back. "Harry, stop, that hurts," he muttered. He twisted them out of the other boy's grasp, holding his arms to his chest.

"Love, are you hurt? You basically punched me away in the shower, and you didn't let Uma see your arms," Harry asked worriedly.

The blond's eyes started to water. "I, um..." Harry flipped Gil's hands over, his eyes widening as Gil buried his face in the other's neck. "Why does it hurt so much?" He asked.

Uma tentatively reached out, seeing the scars on Gil's arm. "G-Gaston did this, r-right?" She asked, already knowing the answer before Gil shook his head. "Gil... please, don't. It's not worth it." He only cried further.

 _This Isle is a prison. But it's also the physical description of depression._

Uma couldn't stand how Mal was able to get off this place, but it hurt even more that it was causing Gil to... Uma couldn't even think straight.

 _That King is going to pay for hurting Gil._

Harry held Gil tighter as the three grieved. Uma squeezed her boys hands. Gil looked up. "Can... we just go back to the ship?"

Uma closed her eyes. "I have a shift soon. But you two can go back to the ship. I'll meet up in an hour."

Harry slowly pulled the younger out to the ship, the burden of the new information slamming down on them.

* * *

As Harry walked onto the ship, he glanced toward the crew, who was scrubbing the deck and trying to keep it in tip-top shape, even after the whole trident incident. They were getting pretty far, and Harry smiled. "Keep up the work!" He barked to them. They nodded, knowing it was his way of saying 'good job.'

Harry pulled Gil into his quarters, settling the boy down on his lap. Gil sniffed quietly, fiddling with his hands. "It's not that I want to die... I j-just don't feel anything anymore. It was the only way I could..."

Harry nodded slowly. At least it was a small step in the right direction to know he didn't want to die. "'Kay, love. Just remember Uma and I are here for you, always."

The younger nodded, and his eyes met Harry's for once. The pirate could see the sleepiness in Gil's eyes. "Have you been sleeping much in these past months?" Gil shook his head shamefully. "Then you should get some." He carefully tucked Gil under the thin sheets of his bed, the blond's eyes wide and cheeks red as he tried to stammer out something.

"B-but t-this is your bed!" He stumbled over his words, as Harry chuckled.

"Well, you're not gonna get any sleep in your little hammock, eh?" Gil tried to say something else, but shut his mouth under Harry's gaze. "Good, now get some rest, love."

Gil shook his head and obeyed, under Harry's watchful gaze.

The son of Captain Hook, in turn, gave a faint smile, immediately scowling afterward. He shook his head. _Gil, you can make someone even as messed up as me smile._

* * *

Ben looked a little confused. "Wha-?"

Evie shushed him. "Last time I talked to Gil on the Isle, before I was part of Mal's gang, he told me he was in love with Harry and Uma. Later, Harry came and told me the same. I don't know how they all can be-"

"Polyamorus," Ben interrupted Evie, giving a small smile. Evie gave him a blank look. He raised an eyebrow. "Is everyone on the Isle forced to be straight?"

Evie coughed gently. "Well, no, there's CJ and Freddie, I think. And Morgan, Uma's cousin, always seemed to talk about the Queen of Heart's son and some pirate's kid I don't remember, but mostly, they're kept secret. Relationships in general are frowned upon on the Isle. And most villains are content on have heirs, so no a lot."

Ben smiled at Evie easily. "We let people be whoever they want here. Always strived for positivity towards everyone, and for the whole 'heir' thing, Wendy runs a foster care for all the 'little lost boy and girls who fell out of their prams.'" Evie smiled at Ben's attempt to make things light-hearted.

Mal suddenly burst in. "Oh god please don't tell me you're bringing Gil."

Evie placed her hands on her hips. "M, why were you eavesdropping? I was talking to Ben privately."

Mal rolled her eyes. "I wasn't eavesdropping, I came to ask you a question about the Cotillion dress. I was about to walk in when I heard your conversation."

Ben glanced between the two. "But Evie said Gil isn't bad...?"

Mal scoffed. "Gil? Seriously. He's the son of Gaston. Annoying, evil, just like the rest of those freaks."

Evie growled. "M, I practically _grew up_ with Gil. He's nice and can barely harm a fly, well, unless someone insults anyone close to him." Mal shrugged.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'm warning you. Gil is annoying. Harry is mentally unstable, psychotic honestly. Shrimpy's, well, a-"

"MAL!" Evie scolded. "Lady of the Court does NOT use language!"

Ben shifted uncomfortably between the two. They had never had an argument in his presence before. "Girls, stop!" He exclaimed. Both looked at him. "It's been decided, okay?! I'm bringing Uma and any of her gang-"

"Crew," Evie corrected.

"-crew to Auradon."

* * *

When Gil woke up, he realized Harry was gone and it was late. Should probably head to the chip shop, he reasoned, climbing out of bed, and dressing in more, modest wear. It was only a block away, but he was _not_ going into the shop with just a pair of shorts.

He started to walk off the ship, when he felt someone watching him. "Hello?" He called.

"You better zip your mouth, kiddo," a voice commented. Gil reached for his sword, only to be hit with something heavy.

 **Half-awake writing this. *rereads* oh shoot now I gotta add some more chapters. Joy.**

 **Well, joy for you guys. I'm going to finish one of my stories someday. *sigh* someday.**

 **~Evil**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh dear, I just couldn't figure out how to write this. But now I do! *dodges flying object* HEY!**

 **...Okay. Maybe I deserve it for the hiatus. BUT I had to finish my other story so... here.**

 **Warning: abuse**

* * *

It seemed a normal day for Harry and Uma.

Key word: seemed.

Making trouble, scaring those who dare rebel against them (the few that still wish to defend Mal. Traitors.) and having a generally good time, it all was going well. Until a few hours ago.

Gil had not returned. Again. Harry and Uma jumped to conclusions and thought something happened to him. Morgan was trying to ease them again, but failing miserably.

"I swear I will drag that boy back for all he is worth. I cannot stand another one of Harry's temper-tantrums," Morgan muttered under his breath.

Harry growled at another customer, and Morgan threw his hands up. "Grandfather please help before I go mad." He dropped a tray towards a person and ripped off his apron. He was going to find Gil before he lost his mind from those two. Harry and Uma were in no condition to find him, honestly, and the crew probably weren't gonna be big on it.

Morgan stormed outside. "I'm done. I can't. I just can't," he snapped under his breath. "I am going to drag that boy back by his ear. I don't care if he's got broken bones, as long as he's breathing, he's dead." The son of Morgana pulled his leather jacket closer to himself as he tried to avoid crowds. It was difficult with his bright teal hair (sadly, white was his natural hair color, so that didn't help) but he managed to go unnoticed.

"Alright, my guess would be his house," Morgan shivered, remembering the scars on the blond from his family. Morgana had more or less thrown him out, telling him "no man shall step foot in this household again," and basically disowned him, leaving him with a suitcase at Ursula's Fish and Chips. Ursula had only taken him as another slave to feed the customers. He should be grateful for that, since he wasn't constantly abused like Gil.

He slipped past market booths, occasionally grabbing a fruit here and there. Gil would probably be hungry by the time he got there. Well, the guy was _always_ hungry anyway.

"Lookin' for something?" Morgan's eyes shot up to see a boy with dull red hair in a red hoodie and jeans. Over his left eye was a red painted heart.

"See you're not dressed up as fancy," he muttered. "What you up to Ace?"

The son of the Queen of Hearts smiled faintly. "Honestly, nothing much. You?" He looked at food Morgan stuffed in his jacket, invisible to the untrained eye. "Ah, looking for some _one_." He smirked. "I hope it isn't me, then your whole surprise date just got ruined."

"And your flirting is getting worse everyday," Morgan replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well so is your crankiness," Ace pointed out.

"Shut up. I'm looking for Gil. He hasn't turned up. Harry and Uma are going nuts, and I can't stand another second of it." Morgan pushed past the Wonderlandian and quickened his pace, trying to lose him.

"May I _assist_ you?" Ace whispered in a low voice. Morgan shoved the other away from his ear.

"You can _tag along_ if Gaston and Gaston and Gaston are there, but one," he held up his fingers, "no flirting, and two, no curses."

"Fudge you."

Morgan smacked Ace's head. "Goodbye."

"Ow!" The redhead whined, giving Morgan his wounded puppy look.

Morgan growled. "I hate you so much."

Ace's look turned joyfully as he practically skipped along with the other. _Wonderlandians,_ Morgan thought bitterly. _How in Hades' Underworld can I put up with it?_

* * *

When Gil woke up, all he knew is it was black, and his head hurt. "Hello?" He called out shakily.

There was a chuckle. "Aw, little bro, thought you could run away from us?" Gil froze. Junior.

He wanted to be strong, to be courageous like Harry and Uma could be, but every time he heard one of his brothers, or even his father, speak, he merely shrunk back into himself. He was terrified at the moment. _What do I do? They might as well kill me._

Suddenly, it wasn't dark anymore. Gil watched as the blindfold fell to face both of his brothers. Junior's fist immediately connected with his jaw, and Gil screamed. Junior smiled darkly. "Now now, can't have your little _lovers_ finding out where you are, hmm?" He spat out the word lovers like it was disgusting rot. Junior tied a gag around his mouth, and Gil hated the bitter taste it left.

Junior smirked to Bronze. "I'm going to go check on Dad. _Have fun."_

Gil whimpered as Junior left, staring at Bronze at shaking. _He's not gonna mess with my feelings again, right?_ Bronze advanced on him, gripping Gil's shoulders as he smiled. "We gotta put that blindfold back on now, Gilly."

He hated the low voice Bronze was using. And Gilly? Only Harry called him that. He thrashed, only to realize his hands were binded. What was Bronze doing? He was so confused.

Bronze placed a blindfold over his eyes, and for what seemed eternity, it was black.

And then pain.

* * *

 **Well it's short but I've gotten back in the swing of things.**

 **The rating is most likely going to go up for the next chapter, so I'll warn you. I'm getting really dark on this story, yeesh.**

 **And now you may throw anything at me.**

 **~Evil**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here we go.**

 **Warning: attempted murder, abuse.**

* * *

Gil shrieked as Bronze drove a knife in his arm. "What did I do?" He screamed, but it only came out as 'mmph!'

He couldn't see Bronze doing it, which only made everything worse.

Gaston the Third had no mercy for his little brother. _Only a little longer,_ he thought as he repeatedly cut across Gil's skin, _and you'll no longer be a nuisance for Dad._

Junior was back with them, smiling as he watched his twin. Bronze offered him the knife. _Stupid._ The second he got the knife, he knocked Bronze upside the head, making him back out. _Sorry, but I'm the oldest. This is my job. I won't kill you._

Gil was frozen. He tried to find a hole in the blindfold where he could see _something, anything at all._ But it was still black.

"I'm afraid it's just you and me, runt." Gil shivered at Junior's words. What happened to Bronze? Did Junior... kill him? He was terrified.

Gil curled up, trying to stay away from Junior. One thing he knew, Bronze was scarier. This wouldn't be too bad, would it?

He was so wrong.

* * *

Morgan sighed as Ace tagged along, as he said. Ace, in a way, was like Harry. Both could go very mentally unstable. The difference was Harry went dark, hooking people and at that stuff. Ace, on the other hand, was just plain crazy. He'd randomly shout stuff out and believe he could talk to the rats and sharks that lived here, even when the latter were trying to take a bite out of him.

Morgan could see himself similar to Uma, but not by very much. Basically, the only thing they had in common was their protective side of close ones. Uma made friends easily, while Morgan rather turned them away with his sharp comebacks. Not that he minded.

The son of Morgana came back to reality as he saw Ace stealing something. Unfortunately, the seller saw him and started yelling. Ace merely stuck out his tongue childishly and kept going. Just like Ace would. It was either insane childish Ace, or very flirty cursing Ace. There was absolutely _no_ in between.

"So, where are we going?" Ace asked cheerfully. Morgan grumbled. "C'mon, lighten up! Maybe I should sing a song!"

"NO!" Morgan growled. "Let's just find Gil and drag him back so I don't have to listen to Harry and Uma snapping and complaining more than usual."

Ace threw him his wounded puppy look again, but Morgan merely brushed it off. "You made a wrong turn," he pointed out. "The Gastons' house is this way."

"Fine, Mr. Smarty-Pants, why don't _you_ take us there?" Morgan huffed.

Ace smiled his loopside smile again. "Gladly," he replied, skipping the other way.

* * *

Okay, Morgan was _sure_ his way was right.

After around twenty minutes of walking, he stopped Ace. "We're going in circles. We've passed that place five times already," he said.

Ace grinned at him. "Because that _is_ the Gaston house. You didn't notice, so I thought we'd keep circling it 'till you did!"

Morgan facepalmed, before stepping up to the door. He opened it, not even bothering to knock.

Gaston was at the chair next to the fireplace, cleaning off his crossbow under the poor light. "Who the hell are you?" He shouted, standing up.

The son of Morgana was about to snap back, but Ace beat him to it. He _skipped_ up to the guy and giggled like a schoolgirl. "Hiya!" He said cheerfully, before grabbing the fire poker and knocking Gaston out.

Morgan stared with a 'what the heck?' look between Gaston and Ace. The redhead merely gave a smile before pointing upstairs. "Let's go check, that would be my guess."

While he skipped upstairs, Morgan was still staring at Gaston in disbelief. He blinked once before shaking his head and following the son of the Queen of Hearts up to the attic.

* * *

Junior smirked as he untied Gil's binds. "Now, the more you watch, the more painful it gets." Junior slowly placed the knife where Gil's heart was. "Stay still, little bro."

Gil gasped as a trickle of blood poured down, tears streaming from his eyes. He was going to die. This was it. He couldn't believe his life was over already.

 _I'm so sorry. Uma. Harry. I always just caused trouble for you. I love you both, but you don't deserve me. Not someone as broken as me. I wish I could turn back time, from the night when my dad first started. Tell you. Run away. But instead I kept it hidden. Why? I don't even know. I guess there was always some little hope that they'd stop. I'll miss you... so much._

Junior smiled, "why don't we have a bit of fun before you go, eh?" He trailed the knife down to his stomach, where he thrust it in. It wasn't immediately fatal, but could be if it bleed out.

Gil screamed from the pain. _Pain pain pain pain pain._ That was all he could feel. Slowly, the pain turned to numbness as he blacked out.

Junior smiled, ready to cut out the runt's heart when suddenly something hit him upside the head, causing him to see stars.

Morgan gasped as he dropped the wooden beam he picked up. Gil was barely conscious, sobbing pathetically and crying out in pain. Blood was running from his side. Morgan ripped off his jacket, wrapping it around Gil's wound.

Adrenaline kicked in as Morgan scooped him up effortlessly. He rounded on Ace. "This wouldn't have happened if you just told me the first time!" He shrieked. "My cousin's boyfriend wouldn't be bleeding out if you hadn't just went in the first time! I hate you so much Ace Hearts!" He knew Ace couldn't help his episodes but right now he didn't care. He took off, trying to keep Gil as comfortable as possible as he ran to Uma and Harry.

* * *

The doors to Ursula's Fish and Chips flew open as Morgan hurried in. Uma growled as she looked up. "Morgan, I told you not too..." her face changed as she saw Gil in his arms. He laid the boy down on the table, and Bonny, the closest thing they had to a medic, hurried over.

Uma wanted nothing more than to hug Gil as tight as possible, but she couldn't. She only held Harry back as they watched, petrified.

Bonny tried to stop the flow, but it was impossible, the cut was too deep. "There's... nothing I can do..."

Harry growled. "There has to be something! We can't let him die!" Gil stirred and coughed up blood.

Morgan's eyes met with Uma's. "I could try..." he suggested. Uma knew exactly what he meant. After Carlos had tampered with the barrier, and a small amount of magic came through, Morgan had absorbed some of it. Slowly, it built up over the years. Though not enough to cast any spells, it make the blood cells clot faster and...

"But you don't know what that could do to you," Uma cried.

Morgan's gave a firm look. Uma knew how stubborn he could be, and he wasn't going to give up yet. He placed his hands over Gil's stomach, as dark magic started to form. His face twisted in pain as he searched for the wound with his mind's eye. _C'mon, heal. Heal,_ he willed.

Uma gripped Harry's arm tightly, scared.

"Harr'? Um..." Gil muttered.

Both gasped with relief. "Gil!" Gil's eyes opened slowly. He turned his head to face them.

He was alive. He was okay.

Their sunshine boy was okay.

* * *

 _A few weeks later..._

Gil groaned as he woke up. Thanks to Morgan, he was almost healed. Harry snuggled against him closer, and Uma shifted, breathing lightly.

He gave a sad smile. All the trouble he made, all the things that happened, and yet they still loved him. He couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend and girlfriend.

 _Knock knock._ Gil frowned as he clambered out of bed, opening the door of the captain's quarters. "Yes?"

He was faced with a man wearing a yellow suit, who smiled at him. "I believe this is for you," he said, handing Gil a parchment and leaving.

Gil sat on the edge of the bed, unrolling the scroll. Though he couldn't read very well, he knew exactly what it was.

And smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**What?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You didn't think this was the end of the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Did you?**


End file.
